True Blue
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "He loves me, I know that much. I'm just worried about how long it'll last before he gets bored with me." "The struggles of dating a speedster."


**A/N: First attempt at writing BluePulse. Hope it's alright. I know Khaji-Da's part was very minimal, but only because I feel like he and Jaime are on better terms after "Endgame" and that because of this better relationship, Khaji knows when to be quiet. Also, Bart is referred to as Impulse only because of habit. Also, sorry for La'gaan, I couldn't think of any good fish puns...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any associated characters.**

* * *

**True Blue**

It was in moments like these where he remembered exactly why he loved Bart Allen. The boy was crashed on the floor, right next to the couch, one hand stretched up to clasp tightly with his boyfriend's, not wanting to let him go. And Jaime kept that hand held tightly, never releasing Bart in fear of him somehow drifting away.

But it wasn't always so cut and dry. Jaime swallowed and held his tongue and listened to the ticking of the clock and the gentle stir of the world outside: clanging skateboards and roaming cars. Love isn't as easy as physical and emotional. It's mental and prowess and power and seduction, and there's nothing really tangible with love other than the trust that blossoms with it, the trust to let someone in closer than you'd ever previously imagined.

He held tight to Impulse, knowing this boy was going to be difficult, but also knowing he'd want to keep him forever...

* * *

"Alright, how about we try something different? Something new, something fresh, eh? How 'bout it, huh?" Bart was already eagerly sitting in Jaime's lap as they sat in the latter's room, his eyes glowing and a certainly mischievous smile crawling across his pale features. He took both of Bart's hands and held them tight, putting them against his chest so that the Latino teen could feel that speedster heartbeat, the rapid-fire explosion of thudding in his chest that was racing even faster in the presence of someone who could drive him a little bit crazier than he already was.

"Like what, tesoro?" questioned Jaime, immediately becoming defensive while still managing to silence Khaji Da, who was searching for attack methods through the database. He let that heartbeat melt through his hand and mesh into his own pulse, feeling his heart rate heighten and his hormones go a little sideways.

The speedster's bright eyes kept on shining as he suggested, "How about we go clubbing?" He seemed to wiggle a little bit more than usual, a little more excitement worming it's way into his features and into his pants. "Dancing and drinking and stuff. We'd have a blast, hermano! So crash! Plus, we could always sneak off and use an empty pole and have some fun if we hit the right club." Bart attempted to wink but couldn't because of hyperactive eyes, but it was cute anyways for Jaime.

"I really don't think that's a good idea, Imp," sighed Jaime, looking at his wallet on the table and thinking about how his license only said he was seventeen and that drinking was so far from illegal it wouldn't even be funny. Plus, he wasn't a big fan of heavy-drinkers; a lot of Tye's mom's boyfriends had taught him that. Besides, what would alcohol do to a speedster?

"Why not?" pouted Bart, lower lip puffing out to almost three times it's usual size. He situated himself on Jaime temptingly so that certain parts were touching more than they should've. "We could always have a little bit more fun when we get there..." He left it open-ended and brushed Jaime's lips with a feather-light kiss.

"No, Bart." Jaime had to put his foot down sometime. This relationship wasn't just one shove and Blue was going down; this was give and take, push and pull, and no way was Bart going to win this one. "It's illegal, for one. For two, it's money neither of us have. And three, we could have much more fun here." He dropped his own kiss at the base of Bart's neck, knowing that was the speedster's sweet spot. "So I think we should stay home."

Twitching and bored, anxiety running its course through his veins, Bart rolled his shoulders in frustration and let out a loud, brief groan. "You're such a killjoy."

"I know, mi vida."

Annoyance trickled into Bart's face. "You frustrate me. You won't do anything new, you don't wanna get out of this little box, you won't have fun with me-"

"And yet you stay with me," interrupted Jaime with a thin smile as he closed his eyes and rested his head back on his pillow. "That says a lot, Bart."

The speedster twitched some more and swallowed his pride. He settled and decided to lay down on Jaime's chest, ear pressed to the older boy's ribcage to hear the thudding of his heart. He clutched one of Jaime's hands to hold him close while his other hand was wrapped around Blue. "I've never loved anyone before," he murmured softly, stiller and calmer than Jaime had seen him in a long time. "And frankly, I don't know what I'do without you."

Jaime let out a curt laugh and ruffled Bart's hair. "I love you too, Imp."

* * *

"Bésame," murmured Jaime in Bart's ear, sending visible shivers through the speedster, making him clench Jaime's hand tighter. On instinct, Bart tilted his head up and let Blue give him a swift kiss before settling back in on the couch. And then Jaime whispered lowly, "Quiero hacerte el amor."

Bart didn't even have time respond when La'gaan called. "Hey, Allen," after hearing the two from the other end of the couch. "Do you even know what he's saying?"

"No clue," laughed Bart with a sweeping grin on his face. "I don't have the patience to look it up and I don't care enough to ask." He snuggled in a little bit closer to Jaime, as if that'd make up for his hurtful words.

"So what?" laughed La'gaan as the boys hung out in Nightwing's Blüdhaven warehouse. "He could be talking dirty to you and you wouldn't even know?"

"I would have absolutely no idea," laughed Bart with a semi-shrug; his hand gripped Jaime's tighter.

"Well, I was taught Spanish through Cadmus," said Conner in a noncommittal sort of tone as he flipped through television channels. (Artemis had mentioned on more than one occasion that she was glad he'd gotten past the static stage of his relationship with the television.) "Couple that with superhearing-" (Jaime suddenly blushed bright red, redder than Flash's uniform or Red Tornado's metal body.) "-and the basic translation of that was 'Kiss me' and then 'I want to make love to you'." Truth be told, Conner was flushed pretty red too.

The Atlantean jumped ship. "Nope, that's it, I'm out." He got up and vaulted over the back of the couch. "I'm fine with you guys, but there's only so much I can take before I kinda have to escape from the sheer strangeness of that." He moved towards the zeta tubes. "Catch you later, minnows!"

"Sorry, Con," muttered Jaime, face still a furious shade of crimson.

"Trust me, if anyone ever stumbled into Meg and I's telepathic link-" He cut himself off abruptly. "Yeah, I'm just gonna head out too." He shut off the tv and headed out the garage door only to be greeted by Sphere's excited chirps.

The long moment of silence that ensued was tense. The air felt dank and the world was dark.

"Do you really not care?" questioned Blue, swallowing hard. His heritage, his life, was being ignored by his boyfriend, and that stung more than it should've. He loved this kid, and he wasn't in it for a one-time deal; Jaime didn't want a high school relationship.

"It's honestly not that I don't care, hermano," defended Bart, now unsettled and wriggly. "It's that when you explain it to me, it probably won't stick, and I sincerely don't have the patience to sit down and wait for Google to tell me these things. It takes too long!" He sounded exasperated.

Jaime let go of Bart's hand so he could run his own through his dark hair and try to comprehend this. "You're so difficult sometimes, lucero."

So Bart took initiative. "What does that mean?"

Jaime opened one eye in disbelief. "Really?"

"Lu-lucero?" he said, trying to pronounce it as closely as he could to the way his boyfriend had let it roll off his tongue. "What's that mean?"

Jaime smiled and wrapped his arms around Bart's torso. "It means 'bright star'."

Bart's lips twisted up in confusion. "Well that's not very romantic. I was expecting something more like 'sexy' or 'hot stuff'." He went silent for a second. "What about that other one you always call me? Tess-Teseroo?"

"Tesoro," chuckled Blue, kissing Impulse's shock of caramel-colored hair. He smiled wide and breathed, "It means 'treasure'."

Bart cuddled in closer. "Crash."

* * *

"It's hard to love him, isn't it?" asked Nightwing, standing at Blue Beetle's side as half of the team reunited with Gamma Squad, which was just coming back from a risky mission. The team leader looked down to Jaime's puzzled face.

Jaime had been distracted with watching his boyfriend greet everyone in the room with an assortment of hugs, friendly kisses, high fives, and even fist bumps, which he hadn't heard of until yesterday. "What?"

The leader smiled. "It's hard to love someone who's so fast and so upbeat when all you want to do is crash on the couch. Or when they want to go crazy and you know how to reign them in." His arms remained folded across his chest as he watched Artemis shove Conner for saying something ridiculous. Gar immediately reinstated the rules about "no almost killing each other for the next two years".

If there was anyone who knew how it was, it was Nightwing; after dating Wally for four years before his passing, he would know how speedsters work. Jaime was definitely comfortable enough with the acrobat. "He's great," said Blue darkly. "He's just difficult. Always wants a little bit more, has the attention span of a squirrel. He doesn't have the courtesy to remember my birthday or say hi to my mom. He's great, I know it, but he's difficult too."

"Speedsters will always be an entirely different battle. You're fighting yourself half the time."

"I know." Jaime watched as Bart even gave Cassie a full-on kiss for coming back safe, something Robin grew defensive about quickly. "I want to give in to him so badly because I want him to be happy. There's nothing worse than seeing him sad or even just that dark look in his eyes. It's awful."

"But you love him?" questioned Nightwing.

"With all my heart," sighed Jaime, unable to stop from smiling at the sight of Bart waving at him from across the Watchtower. He waved back. "There's nothing I could ever love more in this world."

Nightwing paused. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Jaime looked up to his fearless leader. "Why did you love Wally?"

As sensitive a subject as it was, the acrobat swallowed his sadness. "I love him because he was smart. He was a hero. He knew what sacrifice was and never gave up." Dick paused. Two years later and it shouldn't hurt so bad. "Wally had a certain spark and certain passion that couldn't be matched. And he loved like no one else. Noncommittal, yet with his entire being."

"And the sex?"

Nightwing scoffed. "Speedster only comes with one setting: amazing."

Jaime laughed. "Bart has a lot of similar traits. He's always awake and alive and I'm pretty sure he just doesn't know how to surrender. And he's got the biggest heart and the biggest smiles to match." He watched his boyfriend jump on Mal's back and ask ever so sweetly for a piggyback ride- then he got thrown off. "He loves me, I know that much. I'm just worried about how long it'll last before he gets bored with me."

"The struggles of dating a speedster."

"And it's hard to watch him be around all these people and show them all of this affection when I feel like I barely get enough sometimes." Jaime felt a twinge of jealousy resonate through his chest as Zatanna sauntered into the Watchtower from being off-world with Doctor Fate. "I know I sound like a selfish jerk, but it's how I feel when he gets like this."

"He's just got so much love to give." Nightwing smiled. "But it's only because he's got a big heart."

"And he's been through a lot," sighed Jaime. "So I have to cut him some slack for that. But I love him, either way. I always will."

"It's hard to not love a speedster," breathed Dick just as Bart zipped up to stand in front of his boyfriend.

"Hey there, hermano," he chirped, his voice almost slipping up. He was wriggly and twitchy and drew Jaime in close by putting his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Mi rey," greeted Jaime as he placed a gentle kiss on his speedster's nose, which was returned by a quick kiss on the lips. "Why're you so happy?" he asked with a half laugh.

"Just happy to see you," he said briskly. Those jade eyes sparkled, but with what, Jaime couldn't exactly tell. "Life's short, y'know?"

"Yeah," murmured Jaime, pulling Bart in even closer. His eyes watered slightly; talking with Nightwing reminded him that Bart could alway be snapped up in the blink of an eye. He hugged him tightly. "I love you, Bart."

"Love you too, Blue." Bart was crying.

* * *

So when that hand that came up from the side of the couch gave a tug and pulled Jaime down on top of Bart, the Latino teen did not complain. He opened up his eyes and gave the sweetest smile to his loving boyfriend. "Sorry I didn't stay up there with you," muttered Bart.

"I know you get up just to run sometimes. I get it." He wrapped his arms around Bart's sleek, stream-lined body. "You get anxious and need to move."

"I still feel bad." He fidgeted nervously. "And I didn't want to lay on top of you again because I could've woken you up. And it looked like you were sleeping so good, especially the second time I came back..."

"It's alright, mi corázon."

Bart's lips twisted up as if in deep, profound thought. Then after a few moments, he asked, "That means 'my heart', right?" When Jaime nodded with a pleased and proud smile sprawled across his tanned features, Bart leaned up and kissed Jaime's forehead before muttering, "Mi corázon."

"Mi cielo."

"Don't know that one," laughed Bart. "But how would I say... can we have sex now?"

Jaime didn't answer and simply retracted his hand from Bart's grasp and brought it lower down his boyfriend's body.

This love was difficult, Bart being fast-paced and Jaime preferring a slower sort of course, but it worked. Almost too well.

"Crash."

* * *

**A/N: I hope the characterizations are pretty good, I tried my best.**

**Other translations:  
"Mi cielo" - my sky/Heaven  
"Mi vida" - my life  
"Mi rey" - my king  
"Hermano" -brother**

**Anyways, please drop a review and lemme know if this was alright. Thanks for reading (:**

**~Sky**


End file.
